


Карминовые простыни

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Series: POI 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fan Comics, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Фанкомикс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Картинка кликабельна.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Самин Шоу/Саманта «Рут» Гроувз
Series: POI 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга





	Карминовые простыни

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Смятые простыни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491956) by [WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021). 



> Картинка кликабельна.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3b6Tq.jpg)  


Галерея  

    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699544)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699571)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699577)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699622)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733528)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733534)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733543)


End file.
